


You were never my second choice

by Littlelily80



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelily80/pseuds/Littlelily80
Summary: " You were never my second choice""You never were, those words went beyond my thoughts, I didn't want to hurt you in any way "
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	You were never my second choice

There was a smell of bleach or disinfectant in the air Mac couldn't tell. The young man had his hand around Riley's waist, and they were both heading towards the emergency entrance.

  
The young woman had just been taken as a moving target by men that Phoenix had been looking for some time and they had managed to shoot Riley while Mac was beside her.

Mac had provided first aid. The bullet went through his shoulder and came out the other side. It did not cause him any damage other than the damage to his leather jacket. A nurse saw the two of them arrive and directed them to a free stall.

  
With Mac's help, the nurse decided to have the young woman sit on the stretcher.  
Riley had a lot of trouble, the stretcher was so high that Mac helped her sit on it.

  
"I'll be right back," the nurse told the couple.  
Mac smiled at her and turned to the hacker.

  
"Don't worry," he smiled.

  
A few ambulances had just arrived right behind them, probably people who had also been victims of this terrorist group that Phoenix had been looking for some time.  
"Riles are you ok"

  
He had moved away from the young woman for a few moments and was standing in front of the second door to her right. She still had her arm against her chest and seemed exhausted from all the commotion.

  
"Not too bad, considering how lucky I was".

" You were very lucky, you know that! Just a few centimeters ready and I don't know if I could have taken you to the emergency room as quickly as I did".

  
She bowed her head as if to regret saying that. He had noticed that he had just hurt her. It wasn't on purpose, but Riley knew Mac was telling the truth.

  
He looked down in turn, the young man didn't want to cause her as much pain as he did now. He knew that was what was happening. The tears falling on the ground were proof of that.

"I'm sorry," he replied.  
"It's okay," said the young woman.

  
She was moaning, her favorite leather jacket and one of her T-shirts had holes in it. He looked at the young woman. Mac didn't like to see her suffer.

"What's going on? Are you in pain?"

"No, it's just that I realize that I'm going to have to throw away one of my favorite jackets that certainly can't be fixed and this T-shirt that I liked a lot".

  
Mac had never admitted this to him before. He cared about her more than anything else. They were more than just colleagues. 

To tell the truth, that wasn't what upset him the most, before starting the mission Matty had given them, they had had more than just a talk, it had gone too far between the two of them.

"Riles?"  
She didn't even answer him. The young woman wanted nothing to do with him.  
"What's going on? Answer me."

The young Phoenix agent's hands were shaking.

"Nothing, it's just that I was thinking about everything we said to each other before the mission started. You said a lot of things."  
" That I wasn't thinking. Is that still the same sentence I said to you? Do you still think you're a second choice for me?"

She nodded her head, the two of them could easily understand each other, they only had to look at each other to know what the other was thinking.

"You never were, those words were beyond my thoughts, I didn't mean to hurt you so much"

"But you said it, and it hurt me."  
"That was not my intention."

His hands were shaking, adrenaline seemed to have dropped below normal and the pain had just gone up a notch earlier. 

His eyes were wet and both of them didn't dare look at each other for fear of hurting themselves again.  
The doctor had just arrived in the room and was followed by a nurse.  
"The nurse asked, "What happened?

Matty had managed to find a hospital between the Canadian and US border. According to the information Matty and Bozer had managed to gather, it was one of the only ones for miles around. 

Their attackers were arrested by the Phoenix tactical team and Desi who joined them at the same time.

"We were surrounded by a few people who didn't have a lot of intentions. We couldn't take cover."  
" I understand, unfortunately you can't tell me more. "

Mac replied with a smile, the doctor had just taken the tray next to him. He was about to examine the young woman's wound. 

Mac decided to leave, but Riley's hand had held him back.  
"Mac"  
She tapped with her other valid hand, the empty place beside her.

"Do you want it? I wouldn't want to hurt you any more than I already have."  
"I'm sorry, I thought you didn't want me that much."  
The doctor came out of the room for a few moments and turned to the couple.  
"I come back, I'm missing some things and I'll be back."  
"Don't worry," the young woman replied.

Once the doctor and nurse were out, Riley put his head on the young man's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, I should have listened to you," said Riley.  
"It's me, I should never have gotten carried away like I did earlier."

" You were never my second choice, You never were, those words went beyond my thoughts, I didn't want to hurt you in any way "

She closed her eyes, aware that they were going to have to overcome many obstacles. This discussion that had degenerated into an argument between them had not separated them but had even strengthened their bond.


End file.
